


jungda's life is hard.docx

by pinkaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/pinkaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jungda's roommate is unfairly hot. baekhee is entirely unhelpful and kyungri just wants to pass algebra</p>
            </blockquote>





	jungda's life is hard.docx

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femmexo fic exchange on livejournal
> 
> quick guide to names;  
> jungda = jongdae  
> junmi = junmyeon  
> baekhee = baekhyun  
> kyungri = kyungsoo  
> chanmi = chanyeol

jungda was screwed.

as soon as her new roommate walked into the dorm she knew she was completely, utterly, screwed. she'd heard junmi's name around campus before (who hadn't? she was supposedly kind, pretty, and topped both the honour roll and dean's list and was slated for valedictorian) but had never actually _met_ her.

why did she have to be roomed with junmi, of all people? someone like her just shouldn't exist, it wasn't _fair_ and to stick her in a room with _jungda_ of all people? evil. completely evil.

even worse was the fact that jungda had no idea if junmi was even into girls, and rule number 1 for being a lesbian was to not fall for straight girls (if there was a rulebook for being a lesbian. jungda should probably look into that).

for the first time ever, jungda wishes she'd been assigned baekhee as a roommate again. and that was saying something since baekhee had the irritating habit of leaving dirty laundry and unwashed dishes everywhere and having obnoxiously loud sex at 3 in the morning when jungda had a test the next day.

and besides, jungda knew that at least with baekhee there was zero chance in her developing a stupid crush; baekhee went through a revolving door of bedmates (though she had seemed to be spending an unusual amount of time with one of the post-grads (taeyoon? taeyeon? jungda couldn't remember), but jungda wasn't going to dwell on that too much). that and they'd tried, second year of high school and after a failed attempt at making out had solemnly agreed that they were never going to date each other. ever.

jungda was still bemoaning her misfortune two weeks later at lunch, spread prostrate across the dining hall table as kyungri absently batted her arms out of the way so she could set her algebra textbook down.

baekhee, the unrepentant little shit, just laughed at jungda's misery. "you know, i could 'investigate' for you if you want" she grinned. jungda lifted her head to stare at baekhee.

"you are not going anywhere near her." she deadpanned.

baekhee pouted- actually _pouted_ , like a goddamn child. "do you really have to ruin my fun?"

"yes." kyungri said. jungda didn't even realise she was still listening- kyungri generally liked to pretend that baekhee wasn't there most of the time. (mostly because if there was anything baekhee liked less than not having sex regularly, it was having people ignoring her).

baekhee frowned at kyungri, who pointedly flipped a page in her textbook. baekhee huffed in irritation and turned her attention back to jungda. "why? you worried that junmi wouldn't want to date you after experiencing _this_?" she punctuated her sentence by running her hands down her body. jungda felt mildly disgusted.

"what's going on?" chanmi asked, setting her tray of food down.

"baekhee is being obscene."

"jungda's having a gay crisis."

"jungda's always having a gay crisis though?" chanmi said, confused. "and baekhee's always obscene?"

"just ignore them." kyungri muttered, tugging chanmi down to sit. chanmi shrugged and absently patted jungda on the head before digging into her club sandwich.

"you are all entirely unhelpful" jungda whined. chanmi cooed at her and baekhee laughed. kyungri huffed impatiently, turning another page in her textbook.

\--

jungda is convinced junmi is trying to ruin her life.

junmi jogs. _jogs_. every morning when jungda is spending half an hour hiding under her covers hating the universe and the sun and why do mornings exist why do morning classes exist she needs to write a formal letter of complaint to however decided that 8am is a reasonable time to have a class on classical poetry.

the only thing that makes early morning classes somewhat bearable is that jungda sees junmi when she gets back, clad only in running shorts which perfectly show off her toned thighs and a sports bra which bared her toned stomach. covered in sweat.

fuck jungda's life.

or the time jungda walked into the room after a particularly long, stressful day to see junmi part way through getting changed, white lace panties settled snugly around the curve of her ass and a matching bra emphasising the swell of her breasts and oh god oh god oh god--

jungda couldnt remember how she left the room but next thing she knew she was hiding in the stairwell on the phone to a very unimpressed kyungri.

"i have a problem set due in an hour i literally do not care about your stupid straight girl crush. go whine to baekhee." kyungri said, deadpan as always. jungda could vaguely hear the rustle of paper over the phone line but was too distressed to register it. or the dangerous note in kyungri's voice.

"but kyungriiii she was wearing _white lace panties_! and a _matching bra_!" jungda all but wailed into the phone. the dial tone was the only noise she got in reply.

\--

> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  chanmiiiiii kyungri hung up on me o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  hahaha were u crying abt junmi again
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  ........no
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  liar
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  kyungri just told me
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  why does kyungri talk to you but not me????? ((´д｀))
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  bc i'm her girlfriend, duh
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  you're both the worst
> 
> TO: junda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  not as bad as baekhee <(ゝω•)~☆
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  WORST
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  WOW i see how it is
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  no wait come back i love u
> 
> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  nope
> 
> TO: chanmi  
>  FROM: jungda  
>  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SYMPATHETIC ONE

\--

later, when jungda had finally struck up the nerve to go back to her room, she received a text from chanmi which said;

> TO: jungda  
>  FROM: chanmi  
>  go forth and get the pussy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ .｡.:*☆

jungda is convinced that chanmi has been spending too much time with baekhee. and that she needs to get new friends.

\--

the kicker came a couple of weeks later. baekhee was in jungda's dorm for some inexplicable reason; she'd said she wanted to work on her sociology project (why in jungda's room she had no idea) and had instead spent the past hour digging through jungda's wardrobe and tutting disapprovingly.

"why is your wardrobe so _bland_ " baekhee complained, pulling out jungda's ewha hoodie and frowning in digust.

"because i actually wear warm clothing in the winter like a normal person?" jungda said, frowning down at her textbook.

"boooring" baekhee said, tossing the hoodie carelessly back into jungda's wardrobe and flopping onto jungda's bed. "junmi will never want to date you if you dress like a hobo."

jungda paused, turning to glare at baekhee. "that's none of your business."

baekhee struggled, idly fiddling with the straps of her tank top, bare feet kicking in the air. "did you ever find out if she's into chicks or not?" she asked. jungda pursed her lips, turning back to her textbook in an effort to ignore baekhee.

"look, are you sure you don't want me to ask junmi if she is into chicks over dicks or...?" baekhee said, exasperated.

"um...."

oh, shit. jungda swore her heart just leapt into her throat and promptly died. slowly, she turned into her seat to see junmi standing in the doorway, a pleasantly bemused expression on her face. jungda hadn't even heard the door open. shit shit shit shit _shit_.

" _well_ ," baekhee said, standing with a manically gleeful expression on her face. "i have to go. hot date tonight. you know." she skipped to the door, passing junmi and giving her a genial pat on the shoulder. "nice seeing you junmi."

"well that was... interesting." junmi said mildly, moving across the room to put her bag on her bed, then turning to look at jungda, who was trying to bury herself into her textbook. maybe if she wished hard enough she'd be sucked into the textbook and become one with the pages on metonymy and hyperbole. jungda groaned pathetically.

"you know." junmi continued, gently patting jungda on the shoulder. "if you wanted to know if i was gay you could've just asked."

and then "i would've said yes."

what.

"what?" jungda said, lifting her head to see junmi's face in her field of vision. far, far too close and she has this smirk going on and oh god that is way too attractive and wait why is her face moving closer and what is-

oh.

 _oh_.

kissing junmi was nothing like jungda had been imagining.

it was way, _way_ better.


End file.
